


Take

by sunshinelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Hostage Situations, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Night Terrors, Rape, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, a bit of smut, hostages!au, nouis is just a friendship, sorry if i mentally scarred you, take, this shit is fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelou/pseuds/sunshinelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence. </p><p>Yet it was so loud it was eating at Louis' brain. And he was hot, clawing at his shirt and trying to breathe in real are but all that was there was only fear. And <i>he</i> comes in a lab coat and that damn cheering voice like he didn't see Louis. And now he's grabbing at Louis. dragging him. And he's nails are braking from trying to grip the carpet. </p><p>"No! No, Master!" He's sobbing. Not because it hurt but he's so damn scared. And living and breathing was everything right now and all Louis knew was instinct. He was so raw, so primal. And he knew he was just asking for it. Asking to mark up and stripped down and cut of from all his self-pride but...</p><p>But he just couldn't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, guys! This is my first story on Ao3. Anon on Tumblr asked if i could put it here so it did! I hope you like it!
> 
> Okay this isnt needed but I've always wanted to do it. 
> 
> This story belong to Sunshinelou. This is copyright ©. All rights reserved ®

Hi. This is like another chaptered. This inspired me by Kara. Her drawings make me want to sob, crumpled everything I’ve ever drew and never touch a pencil again. So i’m basing this of her art. Creds go to her. Hope you like. P.S- don’t madly ship larry but shit this is such a good AU so will do my best.  
-isha 

**  
Prologue

Niall’s lips were chapped, stinging from the bleach the touch the open cuts on them. Still blind to the world with the soft fabric over his eyes; red rings wrapped around his wrists as the roped pressed into them. 

Those ropes were tied to a cold pole, which occasionally made the blond shiver. He was sitting on his knees, uselessly shifting so it didn’t keep numbing. _He was crying. Shaking._

Louis was too far. His dainty fingers weren’t there to comb through the matted dirt in his hair. Niall could only here his screams. And how’d he’d hiccups and his voice would crack. The silence the belt would bring when it cracked on his back. Niall could almost see the way he’s arch his back to get away. 

A chuckle could be heard over the whip. Louder and louder each time. And Louis didn’t even have the energy to cry. His eyes swollen and stung. His flung himself to the cold wooden floor; hissing as it made contact with the over-heated skin. 

"Good job, pretty, pretty boy! So proud of you!" The man ruffled his hair; dragging him over to Niall; who flinched at the sudden weight on the top of his thighs. 

Fat, dry fingers gripped into the roots of Niall’s hair; pulling it back. The blindfold fell. Wincing at the artificial lighting; he attempting to look at the man. 

Yellow teeth and graying hair looked back at him. "Clean him up. We have guest coming." He was released; hands undoing the knots on his wrists. 

“He scrambled to Louis crumbled figure; blue and red blotches spread the surface of his body; racking him up in sobs. 

“Be- be okay? O-okay if you’re; o-okay. Always o-okay.” Louis keep nodding; like he was trying to convince himself more than Niall. 

“We’re okay. We’ll be okay.” 


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get an inside on just how these boys were kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, i guess it's kind of intense? Hope ya like.

One 

_This wasn’t suppose to happen._

That was the only thought that Louis seemed to process. He fingers carded through through Niall’s hair as he slept. Or attempted to. He was turning and shivering, mumbling apologizes for things he wasn’t responsible for. _This_ (whatever the fuck it was) was Louis’ fault. 

— 

_Niall felt amazing. He loved Halloween. Christmas came a close second. Halloween gave him a reason to be weird (like he normally is) and have it be endearing for once. It was apart of his mask. He knew what was people's true identity. He like the prickle of the preposterous costumes and the excuse to put on horrid makeup. How he saw everyone’s alter ego._

_Louis was equally ecstatic. Wearing a tight superman costume (honestly, Niall thought it didn’t have to be **that tight.** And because of this, Harry won’t keep his damn hands to himself. _

_“Why can’t you just come with us? I think-whoever hosting this- will let ya in.” Louis and Harry were swaying; Harry in his trench coat. Niall thought he kind of look like a man that just wanders at night. His hands span around the daintiness that is Louis’ waist. The adoration between them was almost suffocating._

_“Because ya guys are gonna leave me and I’ll have all the greasy guys touching my crotch. Don’t really appearicate that.” Niall spoke, fixing him wings. Yes, he was an angel._

_“Think Grimmy wanted tk really hang with me tonight. Haven’t been a really good friend, have I?”_

_“Well go then, I’ve taken too much of your time.” Harry steals a kiss and it’s Niall que to leave. He decide to pay Zayn and Liam goodnight._

_When stepping into the room, he coos. Zayn is fixing the warm towel upon Liam’s head and Liam’s eyes are half opening; gazing at the concentrated look on Zayn’s face._

_“He gettin’ any better?” Zayn looked up, smiling as he waved Niall over.  
“He’s fever just broke; he’s a bit out of it. Say hi, Li.” _

_Liam frowned; pushing Zayn’s hands away, muttering, “Not a child. ‘Ello Niall.”_

_“Can’t stay long cause Louis probably still has Harry here. Bye, babes.” He kisses Zayn and leans to Liam’s lips but he turns his cheek._

_“Can’t get you sick too. Go have fun, angel.” Niall pouts but Zayn kisses him again. “Bye bebz.” and Zayn waves him out._

_Fortunately, Louis did let Harry go; now pocketing his keys, wallet and phone. “Ready?” Niall nodded; smiling like the fucking sun so Louis had to smile too. “Come on, angel.” Linking arms with the Irish lad._

_**_

_The event was packed; hot and heavy just the way Louis like it. People hands were high while they were lost in the music and grinding. Louis grinned, turning to Niall was also all smiles; the strobe lights hitting him nicely. Sometimes he wonders if he didn’t have Harry, would he pick Niall._

_As they walked to the bar, a man in a black suit waved. Louis immediately recognized him as the host; Joe or Johnny something. He pulled Niall into the depths of the crowd to avoid conversation. He really needed a drink and a good song to dance to._

_“Two vodkas and three cherry shots.” Louis ordered. Niall was still glazing over the crowd; truly taking it all in._

_“To halloween?” Louis held up his shot._

_“To halloween!” Niall giggled, pouring a bit of the liquid. The tip their heads back; coughing and squeezing their eyes at the bitter taste. In that moment, the song had changed._

_**Get jazzy on it. I’m that flight that you get on; international. First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable.** _

_“This is our song!” The speak in sync; pulling themselves into the middle of the crowd; amongst the young souls who don’t have a care in the world._

_“Cause I know, what the girls them need, New York to Haiti!” They sang the only sentence they know to the top of their lungs; happily spinning and dancing with people close by._

_—_

_A bottle of whiskey (or two) and four (or was it seven?) more shots latter, the lads were pretty close to shattered. Grinding and grinning sloppily; mumbling complete nonsense. “I ‘ave toooo… to pee-pee!” Niall giggled into Louis’ shoulder; which made Louis push him away the his breath tickled his collarbone._

_“I do- do do! You go first. Don’t want to see your willy.” Louis turned his back and went back to dancing. Niall stumbled down his way. Empty apologizes we given to those he bumped into. He finally made it to the restroom, struggling with the fly of his white jeans. Which seemed to swarm with color substances._

_He put his head against the cold white wall as his bladder emptied. The door opened, then slammed with a force that jerked his head back. A man; slim and clad in all black. “Eh, we’re opposite, yeah? Little devil!” Niall giggled at his observation and the man chuckled._

_Niall zipped up his pants; dragging himself to the sink and splashing water on his face. He waved to the man and grabbed the handle of the door to-_

_“The man spun him around; pushing him hard again the door. Before Niall could yelp; he push a rag into him mouth. “Scream, I dare you, sweetie.” Niall sobered up quickly; bashing his fists again the stranger’s chest and arms. The man chuckled humorlessly. "I did introduce myself. The name's Ailbe." Pulling Niall’s head, he brandished another cloth; wrapping it unevenly around Niall’s head._

_He was flung against the attacker’s shoulder when he’s eyes were forcing to close._

_—_

_Outside, Louis was in the same situation. He was thrashing like a he was crazed; fighting as hard as he could. “Pretty boy, I’d stop if I were you.” His muscles were getting heavy, forcing he to slow his actions. His eyes were covered; fumes forming in his mouth and he was gagging on it._

_His body hit the metal; the sound ringing out into the night. His jacket, left behind, made him bare to the October air. Another thing was thrown into what he imagine was the back of a van. Whimpers and muffled cries sounded next to him. “Miall! Aill! Aruggh!”_

_He shifted blinding towards the noise. The heat of it made up him mind that it was a person. “Ouis! Loou! Hmm!” He let his body relax next to him._

_“Aren’t they pretty, sir?” A gruff voice that Niall remembered from the bathroom. Ailbe_

_“Very pretty! Pretty, pretty boys! You did well boys. Now come on. This is a very long trip!” And the door slammed; creating silence._

_Louis tried to stay away; but he felt so heavy. He felt under the sounds of tires squealing and his and Niall’s pants mixed together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What it too intense? Comment if ya like. Yay for long chappie!


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you see the the inside of Niall's and Louis' condition(s) and what doing on with Liam, Zayn, and Harry. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You feeling it b/c i'm feeling it.

Today was Niall’s turn to get punished. 

Technically, he was suppose to get punish before today. Like how Louis has been getting punished but he’s not. 

(Honestly, he thinks Louis has sold his soul to the man. He’s curses- and pretty boys aren’t suppose to curse- Broken the closest things around him and refused to scrub the sink. _But he’s not getting punished)._

And it’s not like he wants to be hit. Controlled like some animal and force to be obedient. However, he feels like he’s gonna have to be if Louis gonna make it out of here alive. Or even remotely _breathing._

For what he’s collected, there are four men in all black. The skinny one is Niall’s abductor. The pudgy one with graying hair is Louis’. The other two only ever seem to be upstairs, heavy boots squeaking against wood flooring. 

The man in the science coat (Niall calls him Mr. Evil. Louis always cracks a smile), is _gross._ Always smelling of rum, tuna and something clinical. Like he just came from the hospital. Gray eyes and hair going along with rosy cheeks (like he’s always running) and yellow, shape teeth. He looks like every super villain ever created. 

“Blondie? Bloooondie! Come out, come out!” Mr. Evil sings, almost skipping down the stairs. “Cleaning day!” Reaching over to pinch the blonde’s cheeks, making him snap his head back. 

Mr. Evil shakes head, looking disappointed. He grips the back of Niall’s hair. Tears form because he’s notice Mr. Evil hasn’t cut his nails. “When are you gonna learn pretty, pretty boy? I think Louis learning just fine, huh?” Niall glares at him; earning him a yank. 

“Yes- Yes! Yeah! Shit.” He yells, grinds his teeth. Mr. Evil shakes his head again. Niall _hates_ that disappointed face. 

“Stop swearing. We have our guests tonight, remember? We can’t have them hear you cussing, hmm?” He’s petting Niall how. And Niall trying to not let the tears flow. “I demand an answer, pet.” Mr. Evil says calmly. Which shakes Niall to his core. 

“Yes.” He hissed; tears finally running down his face. 

“Yes what, pet?” He taunts, making Niall want to throw up. He swallows down all his pride and bile. 

“Yes. Yes, M-master.” The tears are swallowing his throat, making it strain. Mr. Evil cheers. 

“Good! Good. Mark! Markie, bring Princess down now!” The pet names always had a good way of making Niall cringed. 

Mark (Now Niall can identify as one of the larger men), pulled Louis down by the arms; almost flinging him to Niall. 

“It’s filthy up there. Straight shit.” Niall chuckled; smoothing out the ruffled tuffs in Louis’ hair. A clap was sounded, making the lads snap their heads to Mr. Evil. 

“Let’s set some ground rules, huh? You don’t _ever_ talk back, fight back, and speak with being spoken to. I think I’ve established the no swearing rule. Always look down unless told to make eye contact. Never try to run away or call for assistance. You will clean and cook whenever any other man or I tell you too. You won’t laugh, talk, not even cry amongst yourselves. You will look like how I want you to look in front of guests. You won’t enjoy anything from upstairs unless I say so." He took a deep breath; cheeks rosy again. 

"In front of guests, you smile. You are maids. They say wine, give them wine. If they touch, let them touch. Period. I’m I being understood? I know it’s hard for pretty boys with such thick skulls." 

Immediately, Niall opened his mouth to spat back an every more degrading comment but Louis place a hand on his shoulder. He sighed heavily. “Yes, sir.” The spoke in sync. 

“Goodie! Now, cleanse yourselves. Clothes will be laid our on your bed.” He swiftly jogged up the stairs, leaving Niall and Louis to just stare. 

“I just started thinking about the boys.” Louis spoke, soft and slow. Which ignited the flame within Niall to start sobbing. 

— 

“What do you mean it’s too late? It’s can’t just _be!_ We can’t just let it _be!_ ” Zayn’s jugular vein was showing as he slamming his hands on the metal table. The ringing made Liam winced as his headache pounded right in between his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, sir. We did call for an Amber Alert. We called our teams and went it all four corner around this area. It’s been 10 days-” 

“12. It’s be 12 fucking days and I don’t believe for a second you’re trying hard enough. You probably think we’re just some idiotic Uni kids trying to pull your leg or some shit. But I’m fucking telling you now this is real. And if I find… f-find my boys h-head first in a swamp, I’ll h-have your fucking h-heads.” 

Harry spoke in a deadly manner, darker than Liam has every seen him before. He grabs his coat, making he’s way out. 

“Sir! Officer Ma-” The petite woman clad in police attire slams straight in Harry. He’s barely fazed by it but the woman is sent to the ground. Harry’s expression softens; pulling the woman to her feet. “S-sorry.” She mutters; pressing pass him. 

“Sir, one of our men… Traveling w-west from here is dead. He was walking alone; found this note attached to his body.” She managed to level her stutter as the men in the room stared. 

“Note says…?” He prompts, the officer, scrubbing his face. 

She gulps, obviously intimidated by those around. “You know…” Liam starts slow, soft, speaking the first time since they got here. He’s only been able to cry. “I’ve been feeling very poorly. My boys are _gone._ And I firmly believe if this was your friend, it be more urgent. Now if you’re not gonna read it, I surely will.” And with that, Liam was unfolding the bloodied note. 

For minutes, there was silence. Which Zayn couldn’t understand because the papers was only so big. “Liam, what does it say, Love?” 

Liam began to sob, hard. “S-such… Oh God. Such p-pretty boys y-y-you have. No, no, no, NO!” Liam was shaking, burning all over and he could finish the rest so he gives it to Zayn and Zayn _wasn’t breathing_ and Harry slammed a hole into the wall. Now, the woman was screaming because Zayn was on the floor and Zayn _really wasn’t breathing._

Niall and Louis didn’t know that everything was falling apart. Harry, Liam and Zayn didn’t know how things will ever get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAD. that's basically it.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in Niall's and Louis' shoes. Perrie is preggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a bit tough for me to write because it hits close to home. Sorry about how oddly detailed this shit it. This one is sad, weird and sad.

Louis was tingling all over, non-stop. He’s usually quite comfortable in his own skin. But here, he can’t _move._ Don’t know when to move or speak and act or even _breathe._ He doesn’t want to get in trouble. Doesn’t want that for Niall either. He’s the older one. It’s what Zayn and Liam would have wanted anyway. He has to _savesavesave._ There’s no more mememememe. 

This is the first time he’s ever seen the kitchen and dining hall (he can’t understand how there can be just one big room to eat. But then again, he’s a Uni student living off of take-away). He was holding on to Niall for dear life. Excepting that this was the worse to come. Yet everything is a lot less dodgy the he thought an abductor’s place would look like. An deep brown cabinet with china inside and posh, intricately designed plates were set in the eat room. The kitchen was bright and smelled of Pine-sol. Inside was a woman, pregnant to the fullest and going between what seemed to be pasta and stew. 

“Perrie! Look at what I brought you!” Doctor evil proclaimed. the woman (but by her face she looked like a child) whipped around so fast, Louis thought her neck would snap. 

“Shit, Steven you scared me!” She was adorable, it all Louis could think of. Her hair was blonde and curly, but then ends are a purplish-pink; wrapping and gripping the edges of her plum cheeks. She looked like Goldie-locks. She had blue eyes like Niall; pale and serene. Her lips were a deep color of pink.

“Dr. Evil- or Steven went over; tugging on her ear and pulling her down. “I should whip you. You always get snappy with me. Lucky you have a child, huh?” She whimpered, nodding her head and rubbing the red ear after he let go. 

“These boys are gonna help serve tonight. Help you out too. If they dare cause any chaos you come to me. Immediately. Kay, sweet cheeks?” She nods, a soft ‘yes sir,’ and Steven beams cynically. “Boys? You’ll be good for Perrie? Really good?” He talks so sugary sweet like he didn’t ripped two boys away from their lives. 

“Yes, sir.” He gives a squeal as he walks off; he shoes fading away. There’s a silence. Thick and heavy and confused like Louis’s heart and it aches. And he always feels this burn in the back of his throat and in his mind he wants to stay positive but then he realizing: 

_'Stories like this happen all the time and I cry whenever they don't make it and Harry cries with me and why do I think Niall and I out of all people will survive?'_

And then he’s balling. And Niall doesn’t question him. Just holds him but his arms aren’t as long as Harry to just cover him in all Harry and he’s not greedy but it’s not enough. He’s just thinking _moremoremoremore._

“Hey.” Her voice is hard. Like when she spoke to Steven. “No to be so blunt but crying will get you nowhere. I’m not sugar-coated anything for you. The girls and I’ve been here a long time. Long enough to know some things. He will hurt you. He won’t care. The likelihood of you getting out of here are so slim… But-” And they both look up at her. And you can really see the bags under her eyes and hear the stress in her voice. “-he won’t kill you. Not saying he isn’t capable so you should pushed his buttons. He is… mentally ill. Mental deranged. Just listen, and you’ll live.” She ends her mini speech vaguely; leaving the boys mind to wander at the sick’s man possibilities. She sticks out both her hands to pull the boys up. 

The timer on the oven beeps three times; startled everyone. “You can meet the girls later. If the guys will let them down.” She takes cooking gloves; pulling out a large black pot. She uncovers it, shoving a various pile of meat. On cue, Louis’ and Niall’s stomach make dying sounds. 

“What did ya eat today?” She ask; stepping on her tip toes to reach white plates like the ones in the hall except these and longer; larger. 

“Toast, butter, milk.” Niall listed; walking to give her the other plates and she, piling on the food. Louis rubs him welts. 

Have some.” She puts on to Niall mouth and Louis swears he almost gets Perrie’s fingers. Louis shakes his head. 

“What if master-” and he stops because Niall’s giving him a look of true horror. They never call him _that_ when he’s not around. It sounded so filthy and degrading. And Niall wonders whether or not Louis is falling. 

—- 

All the food is set and everything looks so pretty Niall can’t believe it belongs to a crazy man. Perrie stands in front of the boys and they stand (an hour, maybe?) at the mouth of the door. A doorbell is sounded and Louis moves first, as fast as he’s little legs could carry him. 

He comes back; head bowed as three males and females follow after him. It look kind of like a church dinner or something. Nothing too fancy but too good for causal. They’re all smiles and the woman are giggling and whispering of Louis. And Louis hears, ‘nice bum,’ and his cheeks burn in shame. 

Three more times the bell rings and three times Louis is there to get it. On his third run back, a man decides to pinch his backside. He yelps, to the entertainment of the guest. Niall growls low in his chest. 

Perrie’s there to pour the wine that has been drunk by those who couldn’t wait for Steven. A man hand sides down her back and she grips quick and tight. “Don’t even.” The man is still all smiles as he retracts his hand. 

“Well good evening to all!” Steven yells from the stairs, gliding into the hall; taking a seat at the head of the table. He raises his glass. “To… life.” It must’ve been an inside joke because there was an uproar in laughter; the clinking of drinks ringing down the table.

Niall and Louis bring in the food on a rolling cart, mumbling the proper, ‘Here you go Miss. Enjoy Sir,’ and getting a hum of approval. The last woman; iced in makeup says, “You have them so well trained! I want one.” Pinching at Niall’s cheeks. 

Steven chuckles. “The blond cusses like a sailor. But he…” He pauses; catching everyone’s attention, “…a little twink he is.” Another round of laughter goes and Louis cheek burn of sheer embarrassment as he speed walks to the kitchen. “Uh, uh.” Louis halts abruptly, almost making Niall slam into him. 

“Come here pretty boy. Blondie, into the kitchen.” Niall holds out though; giving Louis a look of _'I'm so sorry. Sorry, sorry-'_ “Now.” And Niall’s gone. 

Louis has that feeling again. The feeling of not knowing where to go, stand, sit, stay. His mind doesn't, but he guess his body does because now he’s staying besides Steven. “Tell what you call me.” 

“I- I c-call you Sir.” He’s shaking again. Steven shakes his head. Louis frowned. He didn’t want to be wrong. 

“Other one.”  
“I’ll call y-you Master.” He whispers. It’s too much. 

_“Louder.”_  
“But-”  
"Louder." And Louis wants to sob. He’s only half breathing. His lungs are taking in air but their stuttering, not exhaling. 

“I call you M-master!” He cries, loud and he _just can’t._

And everything goes downhill from there. 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess my time for updating is Fri. through Sun. It may vary because even though it's break, i'm studying hard for finals. And have poem presentations, Learning presentation and a lot of preforming in front of others. It's nerve- racking. Now matter how matter times i preform; i'm still scared. Sorry, i'm rambling.


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really like... dammit. Like Eleanor is in this one. The boys' family too. Um, large BDSM?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i'm not like... fucking up the mind of my readers or something...

***** 

Louis was a mess after that. He moved slowly when handing out the dishes filled with hot, steamy food. Which in the process of inhaling made him light-headed. And Steven had decided that Louis is to be felt upon; to be touched. Violated and passed around like the joints that are shared between him and Zayn. Be the high isn’t there anymore. 

The only person who hadn’t touched him was the lady at the end of the table. She doesn’t look a day older than Louis himself with curly brown locks and big Bambi eyes. She was pretty. Small and pretty. 

She kept her hands folded in her lap. Head bowed and cheeks flushes at the derogatory names thrown at Louis. “Oh El, quit moping. He’s enjoying it. Come on." 

And Louis avoided the urge to roll his eyes as he refilled a male’s four wine glass. El apparently, shook her head. The man’s eyes hardened and he reached to grip her wrist. Louis jerks at the sharp movement. 

_“Touch. Him."_ And he sounded _just_ like Steven that Louis almost let out a sob. 

_(He wondered. By the way El was shaking and biting her lip. Looking in total fear of the man, was she in the same state as him, Niall and Perrie? That she could be here now and gone tomorrow because her life hangs in the balance?)_

And Louis violently shivered because she looked exactly like the girls would get kidnapped. Weak, small and pretty. 

Eleanor shook- then nodding; leaning closing to Louis. Louis set down the half-empty wine bottle and stilled his body. Well, tried to. He was shaking. They both were and they both knew why. Everyone was staring. Steven had a pleased look in his eyes. Eleanor was looking straight at him. Her cold hands met the layer of Louis’ sweats. Her hands were so cold and rough. 

“Sorry. Sorry, I-” She was cut off by her own scream, followed quickly by Louis’; because the man hauled her up by her hair; literally dragging by her hair. And the wine had spilled all over the white cloth and Louis’ put his fist into his mouth to muffle his sobs. El was still screaming, “No, no Master! Master no. I’m sorry! So sorry.” A loud slam and click of the door silence everything.

“You can go, Louis.” Steven voice was soft, like a rumble. And Louis is sprinting to the kitchen door. 

Niall is the first to embrace him. Perrie enclosing on both of them; her milky skin wrapped them all up. But it was nothing compared to Harry’s complexion and it made Louis sobbed harder. And his welts and sours were stinging. Burning. 

"Perrie, got a first-aid kit?" She nodded. Standing on her tippy toes to reach for the white box. And Louis isn’t crying anymore but the pathetic groans, hiccups and whimpers break Niall’s heart. 

He talks off his shirt; much to Louis' dismay. and Perrie is pressing the alcohol all over him and he’s hissing and trying to get away. 

"Shit." It was feminine. Soft and a bit angry. Louis’s first instinct was to cover himself. They all snapped their heads to the woman. She was the the eldest, Louis observed. Crow’s feet and antique jewels and wised eyes. She hands a manicured hand over her mouth. "Dear God boy, what does he do to you?"

When no one answered, she stepped over to him; grabbing at his wrists. “You know El? Eleanor? She’s my daughter. I made a horrid choice in letting her marry that _monster._ I can’t get out now. And i know you won’t either. Are you leaving someone behind?” And Niall was close to interjecting because Louis was on his way to another wave of tears but the door slammed open, making everyone yelp. 

Oh, Louis.” And Louis was shaking his head, grabbing back his hands and moving to Niall but the men, the big ones, already have Louis by his forearms. And he’s shaking his head harder; trying to say he didn’t do anything, but nothing coming out. And Niall trying to move but Perrie’s stopping him. And they all can make out Steven saying, “Tanya, you should really mind your own business. Control your own child and tell her to know her place.” 

And Louis is finally screaming, “No! N-no, no, no M-master! Sir! Sir! Please! H-help. Niall. _HarryH-harryH-Harrrrry._ S-so Sorry M-master!" And his voice faded and Steven follows with his hands behind his back and a cynical smile to go with it to. 

And Niall definitely believes that Louis has fallen under. 

___ 

“Harry. Harry please get up.” 

Zayn. 

Zayn seems like the only one who isn’t taking this as hard as every else. And Liam is on a streak where he can't be inside the house because everything reminds him of the boys so he’s probably at work, making bank statements, begging for extra hours and willing himself not to cry all over the checks at his job. 

“Bebz, your mum’s here. All our mums are here.” And harry lifts his head; blinking at the bloke beside him. 

“Do you miss them?” And Zayn blinks back; biting his lip. And Harry swears Zayn will grow a beard soon because he only shaves for Niall because he likes the smooth skin when they kiss but Liam okay because 'he just like _kissing Zayn.'_

Harry knows his friends that much. 

“Course I do. And when I find them, I won’t seen them for another mouth or so because I will physically have to be ripped off of the good-for-nothing, idiotic, piece-of-shit, cunt-wad dick from tearing up the rest of his face. With my _lucky_ bat.” And Harry giggles, then laughs, the full out when into laughter, into Zayn’s lap. And he smiles soft, running his hands through the tangled curls that was Harry’s locks. 

Harry finally gives in and let himself get pulled by Zayn leaving his cocoon that smelled like Louis (God, Louis and all his homey, honey-like smells) to be face with five sobbing mothers. Jay and Maura were clinging on to on another for deal life. 

The site had broke up Harry’s heart even more and he snapped out of his own selfishness. He walked over and in beside the two. “Hey, I know if hurts but, ” And he gulps. Realizing how dry and cracked his voice sounded. Realizing how he hasn't talked properly to anyone. How he literally thinks a hole has grow into his body somewhere. And it hurts so bad that he swallows again, “but it it could’ve been worse.” 

And all the woman mushed him in kisses and _sorrysorrysorry_ and Harry felt the love. And Zayn came back with cups of tea and coffee and Harry has never be so grateful for Zayn’s thoughtfulness. 

And the door opened and now Liam is swallowed up by his mum and he just takes it. Sobs silent and takes the love.  
 _The love is good right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it.


	6. Take 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is taught to be good again, Niall notices. Liam, Zayn and Harry make choices (not really but yeah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i'm a horrid people on updating properly.

Honestly, he wasn’t excepting the best to happen. He was thinking of the absolute worst the could happen. And his brain was running so wildly because of the emptiness he was in. The silence.

Yet it was so loud it was eating at Louis’ brain. And he was hot, clawing at his shirt and trying to breathe in real air but all that was there was fear. And _he_ comes in a lab coat and that damn cheering voice like _he_ didn’t see Louis. Didn’t see what _he’s_ doing to Louis. And now _he’s_ grabbing at Louis, dragging him. And his nails are breaking from trying to grip the carpet. “No! No, Master!” He’s sobbing. Not because it hurt but he’s _so damn scared_. And living and breathing was everything right now and all Louis knew was instinct. He was so raw, so primal. And he knew he was just asking for it by fighting back. Asking to mark up and stripped down and cut of from all his self-pride but…

_But he just couldn’t die._

And now he’s in a room with only his thought to taunt him and he didn’t realize the light that hangs and swings back and forth is getting smaller and he didn’t hear pants dropping our zippers unzipping. 

He does, however, feel the air that slides against his thighs and the front is his briefs and now he’s crawling, wheezing. And the shadows he’s never seen before are laughing at his pathetic attempt of escape. 

_“Louis. You’re been naughty, pretty boy. Are we’re gonna make you feel better. Make sure you are all good again. Very good again, okay?”_

And Louis wasn’t really responsive. His head swinging side to side and his eyes glazed over but trying to stay open. His tiny hands are filled with skin that is stiff, red, and leaking. One pokes his his cheek and he spats. He gets a slap to the back of his head in return. 

Now he’s crying. Soft with hiccups too. But manhood that isn’t Harry’s ( _doesn’t smell like Harry, won’t be Harry, may never be Harry’s_ ) is there to shut him up. 

____ 

“Let’s just do it. What do we have to lose?” Zayn spoke as Harry bit his nails and Liam flipped his phone between his hands. He’s was the only one who needs convincing. 

“But what if- if this calls gets the guy-or girl angry? What if we’re just hurting the boys more?” Liam mumbles. 

“I know. I’ve been thinking like that too. But I’m can’t fucking wait anymore. I need them both. And what else is there if the police won’t help?” 

“Come on boys. Language. We’re still respectful in times like this.” Karen reasons, sitting besides Liam and hugging him close. Anne brought in cookies and tea for all but Harry couldn’t even glance at food. Mostly after the mums force them all to eat. 

“Have ya boys decide what gonna happen, then. W’ever ya decide, ‘ere here for ya. Just want them back." And Maura crying again. 

The boys exchange looks. Liam’s nods, pulling out the crumpled up paper, typing in the written digits. They all lean in as the phone rings. 

____ 

_Niall knows Louis won't be that same. Niall knows he _himself_ won't be that same. It came with being _fucking kidnapped_ But Louis was fucked. And he couldn't do anything about it. He was _physically forced_ upstairs, pressed against the door they kept Louis in as punishment. Over the greasy releases he could hear the half-hearted groans of protest (which was accompanied with inhumane sounds) from Louis. And when he finally got to see Louis, bones and skin, his more correct then he thought._

(And by being _physically forced_ means that they dragged him tho the room Louis is being held in. Bed thumping and greasy releases are hear under the sickening sound that was Louis’ cracked voice.) 

And the way he limped down the stairs with a firm line on his face and quickly when into Niall’s arms. Niall knows Louis gets it a lot worse than him. 

Now they sit on top of the oddly placed dresser that’s been here since day one (which reminds Niall that’s its been 42 days- its been a whole month and eleven days.) And when he asked why he was slapped into silence. 

Louis had his hands folded in his lap, his front facing the stairs while Niall’s was to the wall. He had no shirt, though it was December they had put the heater up as punishment. Niall leaned his body to Louis. _Fucking pricks_ , he thought. 

“Guess what sweet boys? I’m giving you a chance to talk to your boys! Come on, say hi!” 

_“L-Louis. Niall!_ ” There was a loud sniffle telling the boys that Harry was there. 

"Harry I-" 

“ _LOUIS! Are you okay? Oh my God, are you both okay?_ " 

“ _Boobear, Niall, I miss you. We miss y-you._ ” 

“Mum…” Louis choked back a sob. “I’m-" 

“ _I-I’m listening. Talk!_ ” 

_“I’m talking c-care of Niall…”_

“ _What am you, Lou?_ " Harry spoke soft. Slow. The kind of talk that pulled Louis to sleep… 

“ _WHAT ABOUT YOU?!_ " There was some sniffling in the back. Niall was snoring on Louis’ shoulder. 

“…” 

“ _LOUIS?!_ " 

“Ooops. Time is up. Haha hahahaha ha-” 

_°° goes off°°_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it was shit. not even that long. what the fuck kind of a writer am I?


	7. Take 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis cleans, Perrie gives birth. Deleanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read it

Louis doesn’t sleep in that basement with Niall anymore. 

_________ 

Niall is scared out of his mind. His nails are digging moons shapes into his wrists and he’s pretty sure he’s ripped 1/8 of his hair out. He partically surrounded by the bottle blond strands. He’s huddle up in the corner of the room; knees pressed against his chest. 

He’s been wheezing. And this is the first time in a long time he’s had a panic attack and no one was there for him and he’s crying now. And if Louis was here he’d be crying too. Just like every other time he’s had one. And just when he thought, ‘wow, this is how I’m gonna die, fuck,’ thank God this girl walked in and just sat there in front of him; crossed-legged. It’s like she knew he didn’t like to be touch during one of his episodes because she kept her hands folded. _You’re fine. You’re doing great. Look at you! Just fine._ She keeps chanting till he could breathe.

(He thinks it’s Danielle. He didn’t ask for her name because in her hand was biscuits and milk and _warm food. Like **real** food_ so he stuffed his mouth. She’s bright, brown-eyes like Liam- he reminds himself to sob after she leaves- and curly brown hair. She’s got a body of a dancer. Even the way she’s got up was graceful.) 

He’s cleaning right now. Wiping down every surface once more in the living room before moving on to the kitchen. He can heard someone upstairs. He thinks it’s Louis. Louis hates carpet floors and always vacuums twice and this is the three times it’s gone off. He hasn’t seen anyone though. 

The house it beautiful, honestly. It keeps Niall’s mind off why he’s really here. He doesn’t really know why he’s here so he just thinks of this as a vacation. A long, never-leaving vacation. When he looks outside, he sees horses. Little ones too. He thinks if he could just run and jump on one; that could be he’s best shot. 

“Shit! Shit!” Niall almost drops the china plate. Thanking all his lucky stars he didn’t, he dashes up stairs. The scene is odd. Louis hands are hooked under Perrie’s armpit trying to lift her but he’s bets his right arm Louis knows he can’t. “Niall, I c-can’t. She- I c-cant.” 

Niall knows he’s not that weak. Sure, they’ve drained him but Perrie’s seems to be in a lot more pain that he could fathom so he’s take a deep breath. 

“Guys… Guys! The baby is coming. Shit. Fucking hell!” And Niall is carry he bridal styles now. Where, he doesn’t know. He’s just walking (maybe jogging?) Down the stairs. Louis’ feet patting behind him. 

“Perrie! Perrie are you-” The girl stops, wide eyed and gasping. “Now?” She asked, a lot less frantic. Almost somber. Niall nods. She points to the back room down. Inside is a tub. It’s a small jacuzzi Niall supposes. Perrie’s silky nightgown is soaked and so is she. She screaming; he back arching upward. “Kid, hold her down. I’m gonna go get the kit.” Danielle points to Louis that she’s gone. 

Louis literally looks like a deer in the headlights. Surely to get ran over. He shouldn’t really. Honestly he’s going to med school to _deliver_ babies. the irony is just fucked up. “Louis-” Niall seems more calm that Louis.The rise an fall of Louis’ chest looks painful; erratic. “I need- we need you. This is your thing. You know I can’t- L-louis, please. T-this is her _kid._ ” Niall’s crying and shaking and Louis takes place between her legs; reaching down. 

“She’s- shit. She’s dilated. All the way.” Danielle back and Louis takes some gloves first. “Um, you both take her hands. Just s-stay calm.” Immediately, Perrie took their hands; gripping and let out an inhumane shout. “Perrie, breathe. From your lungs.” 

“No, no, no! I can’t-Lou. No, please. I c-can’t do it.” Louis looked up, soft on the eyes. 

“Perrie, you are this close to bring out the most lovely boy- or girl- into this world. We’ll wait, but we can't stop this. Not now. We’re all here for you, yeah?” She’s crying now but agreeing. 

“Great. I’ll help you the best I can but than it’s all you. You’ll be great. You’re perfect.” And Niall gives him a blinding, watery smile because this was his Louis. Loving, caring Louis. And Louis feels a swell in his chest because he’s making someone proud on his own free will. 

“Oh, I can see the head. Come on Perrie, you’re doing great!” Louis encouraged and Perrie’s only response seemed to be screaming. _'get it the fuck out. I don't want it. I'm done. P-please, makes it s-stop.'_ The water began to turn red and _fucking shit_ , Niall thought. He hated blood. 

“Perrie, look at you! One more push. Just one more, okay. 1, 2, 3!” The baby had slipped, all pink and chubby and silence. Panic filled like oxygen inside of Louis’ lungs. He cut the cord. Covering the scissors in blood. 

“L-louis! Louis, what’s happening? I can’t h-hear anything!” 

“I’m sorry but-” “Arrughh! A-aruggh!” He was cut off by high-pitched wailing. “She’s fine! Scale!” Danielle dashed to his side; a heavy box in hand. Louis gently and quickly place her on the cold metal scale. She wailed harder. “five in a half pounds, six ounces. She was born November 24, 4:23, 7 seconds.” Louis didn’t know if he said all that right but he knew this was important. 

Danielle had wrapped her up in a beige blanket and put a tiny little hat on her head too; soft and fluff. Perrie’s face as pink as the baby; both with their eyes closed. Cute. 

“Hello!” Boom of a voice rained faintly but loudly enough. Louis jumped; snapping his neck to the sound. Niall pushed him down though. “Take care of her.” Niall left before he had an answer. 

“What were you doing in there?” Steven asked. Firm but calm. Niall’s attacker was right behind him.He can't remember hiz name but it starts with an A. He looked different, cleaner. But then agains Niall’s was shit-faced when he aw him. 

“Perrie- Perrie has had her c-child.” Steven stopped moving towards him. But leaned in as if he had more to say. “Sir.” Steven smiled. 

“And?” “It’s a girl. H-Healthy I believe. L-Louis had help deliver her.” “Good. I suppose. Here. Bring Eleanor with you. You all stay in there till I get there.” Niall’s attacker pushed the girl- Eleanor towards his chest. Niall stumbles back. Regaining his balance, he gave a nod and a gesture to come. 

“Danielle!” Eleanor had pushed Niall, almost making him fall again. Eleanor had gripped Danielle’s face; kissing her. 

Perrie gagged but giggled at the site. “Perrie.” Eleanor sat beside the blonde; looking wide-eyed at the newborn. “Oh, well look at you. What’s your name?” Eleanor rubbed a dainty finger against her cheek. The resemblance of her an Louis’ hands ( _bodies. their bodies are nothing_ ) gave Niall chills. 

“I’m thinkin’ ‘about naming her Harriet. Always liked that name.” Perrie mumbled, tracing her hands over that baby’s back. Niall shot a look towards Louis who’s hands were folded him lap. He half-excepted Louis to cry. Or just get that look on his face. Yet he wore a fond smile. 

“That’s…That’s a lovely choice.”  
******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. Kudos? Comments?

**Author's Note:**

> did ya guys like it? I really hope you did! Sorry it's short. But that's just the prologue.
> 
> This is my [tumblr](http://queenlylouis.tumblr.com/myfics/). 
> 
> And this is who my inspiration is. 
> 
> Her name is [Kara](http://karukara.tumblr.com/tagged/nouis%22)


End file.
